Red Rag Top Revised
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Riven has a run in with the friend of his ex girlfriend, Flora, which causes him to reminisce about his former flame and what could have been. This story is AU with canon and non canon pairings. Rated 'T' for a few good reasons, but still worth the read; based on Red Rag Top by Tim McGraw which is definitely worth a listen to.


**Red Rag Top**

 **Note:** **I wrote the original first chapter of this story back in 2006 and never finished it. Recently I've had some more interest in this story and have decided to update this chapter and finish this as the two part story it was intended to be. I'm rewriting this with the support of my friends.**

 **Summary:** **Riven has a run in with the friend of his ex girlfriend, Flora, which causes him to reminisce about his former flame and what could have been. This story is AU with canon and non canon pairings. Rated 'T' for a few good reasons, but still worth the read; based on Red Rag Top by Tim McGraw which is definitely worth a listen to.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Winx Club RAI and Viacom do. If I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction and Bloom wouldn't get the air time she does. I also do not own the song or lyrics to Red Rag Top, it's owned by Tim McGraw. I make no money from this story; I just get a break from parenthood.**

 **Dedication:** **One of my favourite non canon authors- Midnights AM Child.**

 **Part One:**

 _"I was twenty and she was eighteen,  
we were just as wild as we were green, in the ways of the world". - Red Rag Top- Tim McGraw_

Riven leaned back against the couch in the living room of his darkened and empty apartment, grateful for the solitude. Musa, his fiancée, was out of town for the weekend and he had just returned from having an impromptu reunion with a few of his college buddies. He'd enjoyed the company of his long time friends, Nabu and Brandon had come in from out of town on business. Timmy had even put his smart phone down and trusted his wife to handle the kids for this special occasion. However, the unexpected meeting of another old friend had brought back painful memories of his old girlfriend Flora.

Reaching for the open bottle of beer he'd placed on the low end table, Riven thought back to that evening's incident.

Riven and his friends had been catching up with one another in a way that wasn't doable via text message or email. Nabu was about to remind Riven about the time they'd hidden his clothes in while he was taking a shower in the dorm when, a maroon haired woman about their age, crashed right into the table of four surprised young men. She'd been rushing across the crowded restaurant to find one of her business partners tripped over her own two feet, just as she used to do in high school, and she'd nearly unseated Nabu in the process.

"I'm sorry, I kind of…." The woman began to apologize and then looked up to see Riven staring down at her. The look of utter embarrassment disappeared from her still youthful face to be replaced with shocked recognition.

"Oh my God! Riven, how are you?" The maroon haired woman gasped. "It feels like ages."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Riven had asked, lying smoothly, in truth he hadn't forgotten anyone from the group he and Flora had hung out with in their old town. He hadn't forgotten _anything_ from his past, no matter how hard he tried. He would have known Mirta anywhere.

"It's Mirta Hawthorn, we attended the same high school, but were two grades apart. You dated my friend Flora DiFiore." At the mention of Riven's ex girlfriend, Mirta let out a nervous chuckle.

Riven felt the blood drain from his face at Flora's name, it wasn't that they had had a bad break up; it was just that the events that had lead to their relationship's demise weren't pleasant ones.

"Oh, yeah." Riven swallowed before trying to speak again, aware of his friends looking on and hanging on to every word, pretending that they as well didn't remember the events of their past.

"Do you still talk to each other? How is she?"

"Doing great, she married a graphic artist and is pregnant with her second child." Mirta paused and her face flushed when she realized what she'd just said.

Riven looked down at the drink in his hand and an awkward silence permeated the group. He caught Brandon nudging Timmy's foot under the table, revealing that his life-long friends had also known about this and had avoided telling him to save him his feelings.

"Oh uh… that's nice." He finally managed, hardly able to regain eye contact with Mirta at that point.

"I heard you're engaged too, congratulations." Mirta had finally blurted out awkwardly as she pulled out her phone. "Shoot, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again."

Mirta quickly turned on her heel, shuffling to her table without a backward glance at Riven. The guys had tried to get back to their light hearted conversations of teasing Timmy about being a stay at home dad, but the cheerful atmosphere felt strained now, and Riven felt strangled by his past.

Now back in his apartment, alone with his past, Riven decided to confront it head on. He went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a thin photo album he'd hidden behind a group of antique classic novels when Musa moved in with him. Going back to his seat on the floor, Riven grabbed his beer, and began looking through old pictures. The one on the first page made his eyes start to sting with unshed tears. It was one that Brandon's now wife Stella had taken of him and Flora sitting on the hood of her bright red Mustang convertible. Riven remembered that day clearly, it was a week before they'd made a choice that would change everything.

 ** _Ten years prior._**

It was a late summer evening, and the sun, which had been relentless most of the day, was finally beginning to set. Riven and Brandon had just finished playing a game of one on one basketball in Nabu's driveway. Nabu had sat on the sidelines watching and studying his notes for an upcoming test in one of his courses, the cocoa skinned young man was as obsessed as Timmy when it came to studying, but at least he'd come outside and given his friends the free reign of his ancient basketball hoop and his parents' front yard. Brandon had won easily since Riven wasn't showing his usual competitive spirit and he felt there had to be something bothering his friend. The brunette decided to show his concern the only way he knew how, by trying to pants Riven.

"Hey, what's the matter with you!?" Riven shouted in surprise as he felt Brandon reach for the waistband of his shorts, he then swatted his friend's hands away before any damage could be done.

"I could ask you the same thing man, I haven't seen you this distracted since grade eleven trig." Brandon countered as he quickly scooted away from Riven before he could retaliate. Even at twenty both men still had the tendency to act like over grown children and play pranks on each other. "What gives?"

"My guess is that our friend Riven is preoccupied with a certain event tonight." Nabu replied, looking up from his text book. "You and Flora have been dating for a few months now."

Riven said nothing, the fact that his face was beginning to match his hair said it all for him.

"So you think she's going to go all the way tonight?" Brandon asked, almost in awe of his friend. He'd been dating his own girlfriend Stella Del Sol for about six months, but despite the blonde's outward appearance and Brandon's few attempts, they'd never gone further than second base because Stella had claimed that she didn't feel ready yet and Brandon had agreed to accept that.

Before Riven could reply, a red Mustang convertible pulled up to the curb and a curvy brunette wearing a loose fitting knee length sun dress hopped out.

"Riven, close your mouth or you'll swallow a bug." Flora teased her boyfriend as she sauntered up the driveway to give him a kiss. "I know I'm early, did you need to finish up anything?"

Riven shook his head and smiled, he liked the fact that unlike some of the girls he and his friends had dated, Flora didn't come off as pushy or needy. He doubted Brandon's girlfriend would have bothered to ask if he was ready to leave his friends, Stella seemed like a real princess sometimes. "No, I'm fine."

"Then, let's go." Flora replied taking Riven's hands and leading him down the driveway.

"Have fun!" Brandon sing songed as the couple drove away.

Fifteen minutes later Riven and Flora were cruising along a deserted back road a few kilometers out of town. The sky was clear and the air conditioner was broken so Flora had left the top down on the convertible so they could enjoy the warm night air.

It was a relief for both of them to be free of overbearing parents and nosey siblings and friends. There were no cops out on the road, so Flora decided to ignore the suggested night time speed limit and sped down the blacktop, much to Riven's surprise, stopping only when they saw a red light flashing. Feeling emboldened by his girlfriend's actions, Riven reached across the seat and began stroking her thigh at one stop.

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" Flora asked with a laugh in her voice as she looked over at her boyfriend, a sly expression playing across her face. "Well I can play too."

Without waiting for Riven's reply, Flora sped through the next few flashing red lights with Riven's hand lazily tracing circles up and down her inner thigh. The reckless feeling in the red sports car was starting to take over both passengers, Flora made a sudden left hand turn onto a dirt road that both of them had gotten to know quite well the past few weeks. As soon as they were in the clearing of an old apple orchard, she cut the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"So, I heard a rumour you were going to try and get something tonight." Flora murmured, turning to Riven.

Riven could feel the blood begin to rush to his face as he nodded 'Shit! I can't believe I forgot to buy condoms.' He cursed himself silently.

"Don't worry; I've been thinking the same thing for about a week now."

"Are you sure?" Riven heard himself asking quietly as his fingers continued to move higher underneath Flora's skirt.

"I've never been surer of anything." Flora whispered back against his neck as her fingers reached down to undo the button of his shorts.

There was a brief moment of apprehension from both parties as Riven felt his shorts loosen around his hips. But Flora made a slight nod against his chest. As the sound of his girlfriend's slow rhythmic breathing, Riven couldn't imagine anything could go wrong

 ** _And this is where we stop or I'll have to up the rating even more than it already is. Please read and review. I promise I'll try to get part two up in a timely fashion._**


End file.
